


Fun with Prescription Drug Abuse

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gen, M/M, Parental Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping with the storyline of the show we arrive at Vitamin D and how Burt felt about his son using Sudafed inappropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Prescription Drug Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the Summary this takes place during season 1 episode 6: Vitamin D

The fall out from the vitamin D scandal left the club reeling. Not just because Sue was officially co-director of the little club but because notices had gone out to their parents on top of Mr. Shue’s lecture and Principal Figgins warning. 

Looking at the box Finn threw Puck Kurt knew, Sudafed was an ingredient in meth, this was classified as a mind altering substance and therefore a supremely bad idea. But all the other guys were riding Finn’s excitement and Kurt was feeling alien enough in the situation to keep from voice his true concerns. So he took the pills, and they preformed a song Kurt wouldn’t be able to tell you any of the lyrics to because he was so strung out and nervous.

After their song Kurt ended up crashing hard. Burt thought he was coming down with something when he came home to find Kurt asleep at the dining room table. After suffering through having his temperature taken then answering a million questions when the thermometer read 92% instead of Kurt’s usual 97% Dad seemed satisfied and Kurt was able to just go to bed. 

The following day, for some reason, Kurt thought that telling the girls what he and the boys did would quench his guilt. It’s not about substance abuse, he reasoned pacing around the choir room door, it’s about the boys having an unfair advantage over the girls. Evening the playing field he told himself walking into the girl’s meeting. 

Not surprisingly evening the playing field only succeeded in making Kurt feel worse about the vitamin D quandary. Now he had the guilt of all the girls, many of whom were his real friends, taking a mind altering substance heaped on top of his taking it in the first place. 

The drive home was agonizing. Figgins didn’t say who’s parents were notified but Kurt was pretty sure his dad was on that list if only because the principal seemed to have their number on speed dial. Seriously! Four calls in one week because Kurt holds conferences in the girls bathroom! He can’t very well chat with Mercedes about fashion in the boys bathroom or, Gaga forbid, the locker room. 

Relief flooded through the male soprano when he discovered he was the first one home. That relief was replaced with anxiety over waiting for his dad to come home. Deciding that it would be better to immerse himself in his after school routine Kurt quickly changed clothes then pulled out ingredients for dinner and focused on that. About half way through prep work though Kurt couldn’t stop the shuttering breaths or overwhelming urge to sink to the floor and cry. 

“KURT!” came dad’s yell an hour later. He had to be pissed. Dad never yelled. The boy being yelled for was curled up in the hanging chair in his basement. In the dark. Rocking gently and singing quietly while tears pricked at glasz eyes. 

Dinner was waiting on the table, but only one plate, as Burt tore through the house. Kurt could hear his heavy foot steps over head. The slight boy winced when the basement door slammed open against the cinder block wall and the first tears trail down that porcelain face.

Anger didn’t come anywhere close to describing how Burt Hummel felt the moment he got that voice mail. He had over two hours left at the shop and he couldn’t just take off because he was the only one there so Burt seethed. There was absolutely no excuse for what his son was caught doing, not after their conversation only a week before. 

Getting home only made Burt’s blood boil. How could Kurt even try to hide from what he had done and the punishment he sorely deserved. Getting progressively more furious Burt slammed the door to the basement, Kurt’s sanctuary, open and started down the stairs. Heavy steps eased when he heard the soft crying accompanied by a voice he hadn’t heard in years.

Reaching the last step green eyes scanned the dark room finding his beautiful boy curled in a ball in that weird hanging chair just next to the stairs. Not really hiding, Burt thought turning the odd piece of furniture so he could access his kid. Placing a rough hand on Kurt’s arm, “hey,” he croaked. Taken aback by the raw tears in his voice Burt coughed then tried again, “hey buddy, I think we’ve got something to sort out.” 

At that Kurt finally looked up sniffling a little as he met his dad’s eyes. “I’m so sorry dad.” Kurt kept repeating as he uncurled then threw himself into his dad’s arms. Catching him Burt wrapped his arms around that thin boy clutching him tight, “I thought we were done with this.” he asked giving into emotion. Both Hummels held onto each other with John Lennon singing in the background, really not helping to settle the moment.

The shuffle hit it’s end and Kurt unwrapped himself from his dad’s embrace. “You should eat.” he tried dragging the heel of his hand over wet eyes. Burt nodded, there was no reason to punish Kurt while he was so emotional. He had always maintained a distance between his anger and discipline and now with a clear head Burt wanted to kick himself for nearly striking his son while enraged. 

“Give ya a few minutes, you know soyou fix yourself up, then come up and we’ll have dinner.” Burt offered rubbing Kurt’s shoulder as much to comfort himself as to extend affection to his kid. But Kurt just shook his head, “I only made enough for you.” he told bitting his lip and recoiling into the closed posture he used at school. 

At that Burt laughed and pulled Kurt into another fierce hug, because that was classic Kurt. The sensitive boy had a habit of punishing himself before Burt had a chance to, and the older Hummel was sure it spawned from harboring guilt more then attempting to lessen the inevitably bad penalty he’d earned.

“Ok, ten minutes then you come up and make your skinny ass something to eat.” Burt laughed again remembering how when he was eight Kurt put himself in time out over swearing at aunt Mildred. That had been the first time this peculiar behavior exhibited itself. Burt remembered little Kurt told the old lady to ‘stop bitching’ then became very quiet before storming off. He’d been amused to find his kid standing in the corner of his bedroom twenty minutes later, not that that saved Kurt from getting his mouth washed out once everyone left.

As he made to leave Burt felt thin hands clasp his. “Can’t.. I don’t need to-can I just come up now.” Kurt stumbled through pulling himself against his dad’s arm. Wrapping his arm around Kurt’s shoulders Burt nodded, “yeah, come on. I’ll make you a sandwich.” he said rubbing that slight shoulder a bit as he lead his guilty weepy son up the dark stairs.

Kurt curled up in the chair next to his dad, resting his head against Burt’s shoulder as he meticulously ate his peanut butter sandwich. Burt worked on the still warm pasta extending occasional bites to his quiet child who took them without complaint.

After Kurt finished his sandwich he crawled onto his dad’s lap. The clingy affection would worry Burt, it did actually a bit, but he was appreciating the closeness. “Come on buddy.” Burt said having finished his meal, “we’ve gotta talk- he started rubbing Kurt’s back but was cut off by a fresh round of tears. “Whoa. Kurt! What gives with the water works?” Burt asked alarmed but knowing right where they were headed.

And right on cue was a flood of apologizes wrapped in catching sobs. Somewhere in the ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘I just wanted to fit in’ was a rushed, ‘I didn’t know the girls were going to do it too. I just wanted to even the playing field. If I thought they’d do it I would have never told them.’ 

Pushing Kurt out so he could look him in the eyes Burt asked, “what did you just tell me?” Glasz eyes opened and shut while Kurt calmed his breathing, “I was the one that told the girls we had used Sudafed.” he admitted training his gaze on the floor. “And who are we?” Burt asked conservatively. 

The voice mail he got from Figgins office said Kurt was found using prescription drugs inappropriately, there was no mention of other kids being involved. “No one, me.” Kurt tried edging toward panic. Standing his son up Burt returned to stern, “ok then, go get the paddle.” he ordered swatting Kurt firmly to start him moving. 

Relief washed over the younger Hummel at finally being punished for his crime. Receiving a relatively light punishment nagged at the back of his mind but Kurt reasoned that his dad was...insane?.. no, decided Kurt had punished himself enough with guilt that anything harsher would be cruel. That’s it. 

Retrieving the hated paddle Kurt brought it slowly back to the kitchen then froze at the sight of IT. He had no idea where it came from but there it sat like a tumor threatening to infect the table. “What is that.” he asked breathily, half knowing. “It’s a strap.” Burt grunted glaring at it laying across the table top.

“So we don’t have to have this conversion again next week you’ll be getting sixteen with that.” Burt told as he continued to stare intensely at the ‘strap’. Kurt was crying again and Burt couldn’t look, he couldn’t allow himself to soften on this. 

When he caught his son backing slowly away out of the corner of his eye Burt stood abruptly seizing his elbow effectively preventing escape. “I don’t wantto..” Kurt breathed terrified, “I know buddy. Don’t think about that right now.” Burt offered pulling his slight child back over to the chair. 

He would have laughed, if not for the thing laying across the table, at Kurt hugging the paddle he proclaimed to loath as Burt took down his jeans. Taking the round wood ‘beast’, as Kurt tended to call it, Burt turned that tall skinny kid over his knees. The position felt odd for Kurt who had to grab the chair’s leg to balance himself. They had always handled punishment in the livingroom on the couch before. Over the chair the soprano felt more exposed.

There was little time to contemplate this new placement as the paddle made it’s presence known with a first resounding smack to the center of Kurt’s butt. Feeling no need to lecture just yet Burt focused on aiming spanks in a random pattern over his son’s rear that were just hard enough to sting then leave a radiating heat. As always Kurt was in tears well before the spanking began so Burt judged his progress by how his body moved. Two circulating rounds of stingy swats had Kurt fighting not to kick, applying the wooden device to his upper thighs produced the knee-jerk reaction that had Burt thinking he should have restrained his kid’s long legs.

Leaning Kurt forward, forcing him to lay his hands flat on the kitchen floor, Burt aimed a series of hard swats to the crease of Kurt’s butt. And that nearly got him kicked in the head. More worrisome was the gulping sobs coming from his kid. “Settle down kiddo.” Burt said resting the paddle on Kurt’s butt, “you need to breath.” he tried rubbing his back urgently. 

After a few shuttering breaths Kurt nodded, “I’m good.” he reassured but Burt was far from convinced. Placing the paddle on the ground next to Kurt’s dangling feet Burt pulled him up while simultaneously standing. Green eyes searched that baby face as Burt wiped tears away. “You need to breath.” he repeated nodding solemnly, “we’re not done but I don’t want you making yourself sick.” he said keeping Kurt’s eyes. 

It took another minute before Kurt was breathing normally, and it just killed Burt that he was going to make him hysterical again after all that effort. “Lets get through this,” Burt started pointing to the table neither Hummel wanted to look at. There was another moment of them avoiding the leather strap before Kurt nodded, “I’m ready.”

“I need you to lean over the table.” Burt instructed picking up the strap. Kurt did as ordered resting heavily on his forearms. Looking at Kurt’s already red rear Burt heaved a sigh. He had to do this, he told himself again, to make sure the message stuck this time. Bringing the thick leather strap down on Kurt’s butt Burt wasn’t surprised at the scream it produced, kin to the screams he had elicited the week before with the switch. 

“There is absolutely no reason for us to be here accept that you decided to ignore what we went over last week.” Burt started lecturing as he brought swat numbers two and three across Kurt’s butt one just above the other. “You know damn well that you do not take anything unless you’re sick and I or a doctor, not some daffy school nurse, give it to you!” he scolded landing strokes four and five across rosy thighs.

After the first scream Kurt bit down on his lip resolving to maintain some sort of composure through this leg of his punishment. By swat number seven though he could not remain completely silent and a gasp escaped before he could stop it. Shoving the fleshy part of his hand into his mouth Kurt managed to muffle his cries through til stroke number eleven, that caught the tender under curve of his butt. “Pleasseeeeeeeee.. Dad, no more.” he whined through thick tears. Shaking his head Kurt dissolved after that into mumbling, “it hurts,” and “please..no.”

“Not done yet.” Burt informed laying strike twelve across Kurt’s molten backside, his own breath hitching. “If you need this to remember how to avoid dangerous, stupid, things then this is what we’ll do.” Burt warned placing swats thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen down in quick succession. Kurt could only respond by hysterically crying into the table top.

Stroke sixteen landed and the strap was tossed onto the chair Burt had left pulled out. With no more then a second from the final blow Burt had his bawling child wrapped in another fierce hug rubbing his back and cooing, “all done.” and other such comforts. “Please, Kurt! Please lets not do this again.” Burt asked gripping his son harder, “no, it was stupid. I knew it was and I did it anyway just to fit in.” Kurt agreed into his dad’s shoulder. 

Once the intensity died down Burt put the paddle and strap into the drawer of doom in their built-in and Kurt vanished into the basement. Going down the, now, illuminated stairs he found Kurt in the midst of changing into pajamas the soundtrack to the Little Mermaid filling the air. “Whatcha doing?” he asked . “changing into something that doesn’t hug my as-butt.” Kurt replied pulling a sweater on over his head. 

“Wanna tell me what happened with the glee club this week?” Burt tried stopping Kurt’s Ipod. Bitting his lip Kurt regarded his dad, “Finn went to the nurse because of chronic fatigue. She gave him sudafed ‘for energy’.” Kurt told his dad lacing his fingers together docilely. When he saw Burt’s forehead crease Kurt jumped, “I don’t think Finn knew what he was doing.” he tried, “he seemed clueless that he was abusing prescription drugs, or that he was asking use to do something so wrong.” 

Nodding Burt pulled his son into one last hug for the night. Patting his tender backside Burt headed back to the stairs, “don’t worry about it.” he comforted, “do your face thing.” he gestured, “when you’re done we can watch The Little Mermaid, or whatever other Disney thing you want.”

Smiling Kurt agreed picking up a jar off his vanity, then looking disdainfully at the bench leaned forward to apply.

Once he was in the kitchen again Burt picked up the phone and dialed Carol Hudson’s number. “Hello.” Carol greeted, “Hello Mrs. Hudson, this is Mr. Hummel. Our son’s are in glee club together.” he started a little awkwardly. “Oh, yeah, Kurt’s dad?” the lady on the line replied happily. “Did you get voice mail from the school?” he asked.

“Nope.” Carol answered confused, “was there..did something happen I should know about?” she went on looking into the livingroom where her son was playing his Xbox.


End file.
